


No Strings Attached

by Ameera



Series: Short Prompts from Tumblr [20]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Hot, Julian is a therapy hoe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: #186: "No strings attached"--Garak's body is still adjusting to the lack of constant endorphins now that he no longer has the wire, Julian proposes a solution.





	No Strings Attached

“No strings attached?” Garak repeated, not really sure what to make of the phrase. Julian simply nodded. “Forgive me, my dear, I don’t understand.”

 

“It means that there is no commitment required.” Julian shifted uncomfortably on his feet, suddenly seeming less confident than when he first walked into Garak’s quarters and proposed this. “If you don’t want to, I understand. I just thought…” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “You’ve been hiding it, but I know living without the wire can’t be easy for you. I want to try and help.”

 

“By offering up your body?” Garak asked incredulously. 

 

“It could be fun.” Julian shrugged with a blush. 

 

“Your sense of duty is admirable, doctor.” Garak gulped, not really knowing what to say or do. “But really, you take your work too seriously.” 

 

“Garak,” Julian began before he paused. “ _ Elim _ ,” he said with emphasis, “I’m not offering this as your doctor. I’m offering this as someone who cares about you and wants to help.” It had been so long since anyone had called Garak by his first name, it almost sounded foreign to hear it.

 

“Wouldn’t your caring be a ‘string’ in this situation?” Garak took a small step toward Julian. “You’re saying you can be my friend, a person who cares about me, lie with me, and then go off completely unchanged?” Garak actually didn’t doubt that Julian could manage that. He had so many lovers, surely he didn’t sigh over all of them. It was more that Garak knew  _ he _ couldn’t manage it. If he got a taste of the young man he had yearned for, he would torture himself with the memory of it over and over again.

 

“I’m not saying it wouldn’t mean anything to me.” Julian said, taking a step of his own. “I’m merely proposing I comfort you. Let me focus on making you feel good and know that you don’t have to worry about me.” 

 

“How selfless.” Garak smirked. He already felt the desire growing inside him. The idea of Julian showering him with pleasurable attentions was too tempting to ignore. “I’d be a fool to decline such an offer.” Julian grinned and cautiously brought his hand to Garak’s collar.

 

“Where shall we start?” Julian breathed before he brought his mouth to brush against Garak’s ear. “I’ll do whatever you like.” He purred. Garak shivered but stayed silent, unsure of what to say. Julian looked at his face with hooded eyes and then smirked. “Let’s start simple: what do you want me to call you?” 

 

“Elim.” Garak said softly. Julian grinned.

 

“Anything else, Elim?” Julian prompted. When Garak was again silent, Julian sighed and began undressing. Once his chest was bare, he looked to Garak again. “Would you like to touch, Elim?” Garak nodded and found his hand being lifted by Julian and placed gently right over the young man’s heart. “You feel that?” Julian bit his lip as Garak paid closer attention to his rapid heartbeat. “I’m nervous too.”

 

Garak found his tongue quickly darting in and out involuntarily. The smooth, brown skin was so alien and yet so lovely. He found his other hand moving to stroke Julian’s cheek lightly. Julian leaned into the touch and let his eyes fall closed, his mouth slightly open. Garak wanted to savor the sight, as he knew this night would be one he would treasure for years to come. Eventually, Garak dared to move forward and claim a kiss from the vision before him.

 

The kiss was much like Julian’s aesthetics. Alien and yet exquisite. He was so wonderfully warm and wet, Garak couldn’t help himself but push forward. What was more surprising though was that Julian pushed back. Garak wasn’t just kissing Julian. Julian was kissing Garak  _ back _ . When the kiss broke, Garak found himself breathing more deeply. 

 

“You are divine.” Garak murmured. “Truly, you are far too wonderful.”

 

“I am for you tonight.” Julian said with a smile as he brought his arms up and around Garak’s back, pulling him closer. “Ask and you shall receive.” 

 

“I want you to…” Garak hesitated, afraid to reveal too much about himself. “I want you to enjoy it.” Julian blinked in surprise before sighing.

 

“I’ll admit, there are some things I can’t do on request.” He bit his lip. “For example, I couldn’t  _ not  _ enjoy this if I tried.” He glanced at Garak with a mischievous look. “So I will be enjoying this whether you like it or not.” Garak’s breath hitched at the sight of those dark eyes.

 

“And you’ll let me know?” Garak asked.

 

“Oh, there will be no doubt.” Julian purred.

 

If Garak was worried that Julian wasn’t thoroughly enjoying the experience, all his concerns were set aside by the sounds of sheer delight Julian made that night.

 


End file.
